


Chaotic Energy but We're Even More Chaotic

by neonpolitann



Series: Haikyuu [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Iwaizumi are rich asf, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Polyamory, References to Drugs because of a song, References to last book, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sequel to Chaotic Energy, Sexual Jokes, Song: Shake That (Eminem Nate Dogg), Vulgar chapter because of a song, Yachi Tsukishima and Yamaguchi love Hinata platonically and are very protective of him, but tbh you can literally just read this alone since it's mainly gonna be memes, chaotic energy, retard was said once, this won't make much sense unless you read chaotic energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: bean stick: rise and shine fuckers.golden gaytime: it's like, 9 pmbean stick: I saidbean stick: RISEbean stick: ANDbean stick: SHINE
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Yachi Hitoka, Past Kageyama Tobio/Hinata shouyou - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, one-sided Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Haikyuu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. We're Back in Business Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: rise and shine fuckers.
> 
> golden gaytime: it's like, 9 pm
> 
> bean stick: I said
> 
> bean stick: RISE
> 
> bean stick: AND
> 
> bean stick: SHINE

passtheanxiety: I'm just saying, y'all didn't have to do that.

yamagachi: I don't have to do a lot of things but I still do it.

rinodinokei: why are you responding? Shoyo was the one to make out with Iwaizumi while we were TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE

kangashoo: oops 🤧🤧🤧

kangashoo: im not sorry.

passtheanxiety: oh wait

 **_passtheanxiety_ ** _has renamed the chat to **we're second years now.**_

kangashoo: don't remind me.

kangashoo: I miss suga and Daichi...

yamagachi: I don't

yamagachi: the amount of times I walked in on them.

passtheanxiety: like I did with you and kei

rinodinokei: that was your fault 

passtheanxiety: it was NOT.

kangashoo: you did go into the boys room.

passtheanxiety: YOU LEFT SOMETHING THERE

passtheanxiety: I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE EMPTY

passtheanxiety: MY EYES ARE STILL SCARRED

yamagachi: it wasn't that bad.

passtheanxiety: YOUR EYES DIDNT EYE IT

yamagachi: you right there.

rinodinokei: you should've knocked

passtheanxiety: I DIDN'T THINK OF IT.

yamagachi: shoyo?

yamagachi: you okay?

yamagachi: you're being quiet.

kangashoo: oh..

kangashoo: I was thinking.

rinodinokei: about why we didn't add Kageyama?

passtheanxiety: Oh.

kangashoo: I guess so, yeah.

yamagachi: I guess things are still tense between all of us.

yamagachi: it's been a few months.

kangashoo: even the group chat died.

kangashoo: I mean, Tendou talks every now and then. same with maki and matsu.

rinodinokei: you're exaggerating, people still text.

rinodinokei: Tanaka and Nishinoya do.

passtheanxiety: why don't we text there now?

rinodinokei: spamming everyone else as they have done to me?

rinodinokei: I'm in.

**_rinodinokei has logged off._ **

* * *

**_Chaotic Energy_ **

* * *

**_bean stick has logged on._ **

bean stick: rise and shine fuckers.

**_yacht has logged on._ **

**_golden gaytime has logged on._ **

golden gaytime: it's like, 9 pm

bean stick: I said

bean stick: RISE

bean stick: AND

bean stick: SHINE

**_literal sunshine has logged on._ **

**_kubroo has logged on._ **

kubroo: Tsuki, you seem more cheerful.

bean stick: and you seem to still be alive.

kubroo: there's the Tsuki I know and love.

literal sunshine: there's the Kuroo that Kenma disowned

kubroo: but what did you do this for?

literal sunshine: why not?

kubroo: but why?

literal sunshine: why not?

yacht: how's Kenma doing?

kubroo: he's fine

kubroo: he's less than happy to be vice captain tho

**_mom has logged on._ **

yacht: who's the captain?

mom: SHOYO

literal sunshine: SUGA!!!

literal sunshine: I MISS YOU!!!

bean stick: he misses having a parent as chaotic as him.

bean stick: ennoshita is a bit more strict than you.

**_Ennoshita has logged on._ **

Ennoshita: you have something to say bird bitch?

bean stick: lmao

mom: ennoshita doesn't let you roam free? 😔😔😔😔

Ennoshita: I let them roam free.

kubroo: in the way they want?

golden gaytime: Shoyo says no.

Ennoshita: I just have them cut back down a bit.

Ennoshita: We don't need another chaotic rooftop meeting like last week.

mom: I'm sorry what

bean stick: oh my god.

yacht: that was horrible

golden gaytime: it was beautiful

mom: you've gotten more chaotic, Yamaguchi.

literal sunshine: we camped on the rooftop again.

Ennoshita: Yes.

Ennoshita: This time, we didn't have the non-chaotics to help us get them down.

Ennoshita: Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata stayed there all night.

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

literal sunshine: we weren't that bad!

literal sunshine: HAJIME!!!!!

literal sunshine: I MISSED YOU!!!

literal daddy: you texted me five minutes ago.

literal sunshine: I STILL MISSED YOU

literal sunshine: YOU HAVEN'T COME OVER!!!!!

literal daddy: I'm sorry, I've been a little bit busy.

mom: ah, I forgot how loving these two were.

mom: I still remember seeing that huge ass rant you two went on.

bean stick: it was sickingly cute

golden gaytime: I loved it.

kubroo: Kenma at least allows me to do it privately.

literal sunshine: Haha! 😋

mom: but how has everything been since we graduated?

kubroo: anyway, Yachi, yamamoto is the captain

Ennoshita: Relatively, it's been fine.

Ennoshita: Nishinoya and Tanaka have been taking it to their heads since they're third years now.

Ennoshita: Don't get me started on the first years.

yacht: really? I thought kenma was gonna be the captain.

kubroo: WE TRIED.

bean stick: you mean the annoying younger kids who are absolutely amazed by shoyo

mom: really?

golden gaytime: oh, yeah, they're completely amazed by him since he can jump pretty high.

mom: What about Kageyama?

bean stick: well.

yacht: It's been strained there.

yacht: Everyone acts like everything is fine when they have to associate with him, but other than that, no one really sticks with him.

yacht: It gets Shoyo upset.

golden gaytime: I've told him multiple times that it's fine.

literal daddy: I don't think isolating the issue is better.

bean stick: oh trust me

bean stick: we don't isolate him

bean stick: he isolates himself.

bean stick: everything's fine.

bean stick: tbh, he's the one that walks away

bean stick: sure we stick together, but no one really says anything

bean stick: Kageyama doesn't.

bean stick: he avoids shoyo like the plague.

mom: and Ukai is okay with this?

literal sunshine: I think Ukai is leaving it to us to solve.

literal sunshine: ennoshita-san hasn't done anything either.

Ennoshita: As long as it's not affecting people mentally, physically, educationally or their play style, I haven't a need to involve myself yet.

golden gaytime: Kageyama acts pretty much the same as always

golden gaytime: Just, he doesn't really talk.

golden gaytime: We all practice together just fine

golden gaytime: and I'm sure it probably annoys and hurts Kageyama when Shoyo second guesses his tosses.

literal sunshine: I don't second guess them!

yacht: you've hesitated a bit more.

literal sunshine: no!

bean stick: your shoes squeak a bit louder than usual before you're about to jump.

kubroo: wtf

literal daddy: leave it, they're pretty close now.

mom: you've noticed that???

golden gaytime: yes, it shows how Shoyo is hesitating slightly.

bean stick: not to mention you haven't really been doing your big jump.

Ennoshita: And is it fully affecting his playing?

yacht: I don't know.

yacht: Iwaizumi-san can come here and judge that.

literal daddy: Me?

bean stick: you know Shoyo better than us

bean stick: sure we notice a slight falter in his step,

bean stick: but you notice something even when he doesn't move.

literal daddy: Okay 

literal sunshine: Hajime, you really don't have to.

literal sunshine: You have to focus on your work

kubroo: you're really bouta drop something and go see chibi?

literal daddy: Yes.

literal daddy: Sho, if this is affecting you as badly as they're saying, then I wouldn't really be able to focus.

literal sunshine: They're probably just exaggerating a bit..

literal daddy: I don't care.

literal daddy: I want to make sure you're okay.

literal daddy: you say you are but I know when you're not.

literal sunshine: stupid boyfriend knowing everything..

yacht: lmao

golden gaytime: You'll get used to it in time.

golden gaytime: You'd actually feel a bit relieved when they notice this stuff.

mom: He just cares and loves you so much.

literal sunshine: I know, I just don't want to pull Hajime away from his studies...

kubroo: I'm sure he'd rather see you than do whatever he's doing.

literal daddy: ^^^

literal daddy: I haven't seen you in a little while.

mom: Besides, it might cheer you up too.

literal sunshine: Hajime.

literal sunshine: I know what you're thinking.

literal daddy: what do you mean?

kubroo: looks like the river flows both ways

yacht: i have never heard that before.

literal sunshine: you're thinking of having us talk to Kageyama.

bean stick: And?

bean stick: do you not want to?

golden gaytime: If not, then it might just confirm that you're hesitant like we're saying.

literal sunshine: its not that

literal sunshine: i just dont really want to talk

Ennoshita: Hinata, you might have to.

Ennoshita: If that entire ordeal is affecting you, you might be able to play volleyball.

literal daddy: Listen, it might be better to just talk.

literal daddy: and if you feel so, you can ignore him all you want afterwards.

bean stick: you know,

bean stick: we've always talked to Shoyo about how he felt

bean stick: but you never say anything

kubroo: what more is to say?

kubroo: the pain he holds is larger.

kubroo: he's known the person who wanted to basically hurt him longer than Hinata's known Kageyama.

kubroo: I don't think Hinata's struggling with trust

kubroo: I just think he's thinking about what had happened

kubroo: he's trying to see both sides and he's holding a light to Kageyama.

yacht: That makes sense.

mom: much so

mom: Hinata, if you explain, you'd feel better not to mention we can help you 

literal sunshine: .

literal daddy: it's okay..

literal sunshine: I don't know what to feel.

literal sunshine: Haji's been a mix of emotions for awhile. he's been angry and sad, but more so angry

kubroo: at you?

bean stick: that's a stupid ass question, you dumbwit 

literal sunshine: ya stupid.

literal sunshine: Not at me, at Oikawa.

literal sunshine: he's never directed any of that towards me.

literal sunshine: sometimes when he's deep in thought and I say something, he talks a bit harsh but immediately corrects it

golden gaytime: is it weird to have someone talk about you while you're listening

literal daddy: yes.

mom: so, Hinata's been worrying about Iwaizumi.

mom: and seeing Kageyama makes him think a bit more so he's not as focused.

mom: nothing about Hinata distrusting his tosses, he just has a lot on his mind.

kubroo: ok, so

kubroo: I'm pretty sure this is on everyone's minds so I'm just gonna say it

kubroo: how do they move past it?

literal daddy: Holding onto it doesn't help.

literal daddy: and talking might be the best thing we can do at this moment.

literal daddy: other than that.

literal daddy: time.

yacht: makes sense.

Ennoshita: When should we expect you?

literal daddy: uhm.. Wednesday.

literal sunshine: you really don't have to come..

literal daddy: no, but I want to.

mom: yamaguchi, send me pictures of their reunion.

yacht: 50 yen that shoyo runs into Iwaizumi

bean stick: 100 that they're dramatic and he swings him around

literal daddy: ah, the bets are back.

literal daddy: speaking of which, did everyone else pay up?

mom: YEAH BABY

mom: I

mom: AM

mom: R I C H

kubroo: I think matsukawa and hanamaki are a bit more rich.

yacht: ^^^^

Ennoshita: do I want to ask?

bean stick: no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaotic energy is back with slow ass updates coming at you live.
> 
> to be fair, this is my last year and I'm sorta focusing on graduating.
> 
> can we get an F and a rip in chat for my beautiful fish Alfred who passed away the other day
> 
> also, I went to the bathroom earlier and say a pen in the bidet??? bit confused on that ngl.


	2. Atsumu, Don't-

prepare for trouble: AYE AYE AYE

prepare for trouble: WE'RE COMING

prepare for trouble: A L I V E

prepare for trouble: AGAIN

Atsumu: I guess so

prepare for trouble: when the fuck did you get added back???

Atsumu: awhile ago?

Osamu: Regretfully.

Atsumu: oh shut up samu. 

**_Yaku has logged on._ **

prepare for trouble: who added you back??

Atsumu: idk prob sho-kun or kita-san

Osamu: sho-kun hasn't been too active here.

Atsumu: doesn't mean he couldn't of added me.

Osamu: I'm pretty sure you being absent from the group chat was the last thing on his mind

Atsumu: shut up

Yaku: is that what you say when you get proven wrong?

Osamu: yes

Atsumu: no

Yaku: I'm going with Osamu

Atsumu: WHAT

prepare for trouble: tbf

prepare for trouble: ur bias cuz youre you.

prepare for trouble: osamu isnt, so he knows better who you are without clouding it.

Osamu: ^

Atsumu: Shut up.

Yaku: .

Atsumu: oh my god...

prepare for trouble: LMFAOOO

Osamu: ah

Osamu: tsumu getting proven wrong.

Atsumu: shut yer trap

Yaku: yer.

Atsumu: yerku

Yaku: idk how to feel about that

prepare for trouble: just call him barry b benson or sangwoo as retaliation

Atsumu: I swear

Atsumu: to

Atsumu: g O D

prepare for trouble: don't use the lord's name in vain. 😌😌😌😌😇😇😇😇🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🤲🤲🤲🤲

prepare for trouble: he doth not deserveth to be brought upon your skanky sins

Atsumu: I-

Atsumu: WHAT

Osamu: lmao skanky sins

Atsumu: UR A SKANKY SIN

Osamu: im not afraid that's you.

Atsumu: the egg splitting to make you was a sin

Osamu: I should've drop kicked you off of the bridge yesterday

Atsumu: WHAT

prepare for trouble: Yaku is good with covering up murders.

Yaku: huh

Yaku: oh

Yaku: yes.

Yaku: I killed like

Yaku: four people

Osamu: impressive.

Osamu: can I borrow your assistance

Yaku: it'd have to cost.

Atsumu: ILL PAY YOU WITH SHOYO IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME

Yaku: i

Yaku: ok first of all

Yaku: what kind of bribe is that

Yaku: second of all, 

Yaku: iwaizumi is the only one who can offer to pay with hinata

Yaku: cuz hinata is dating him???

prepare for trouble: iwaizoomi.

Yaku: wasn't there a tv show with that name or whatever

prepare for trouble: I think so?

Atsumu: oh right

Atsumu: how long have they been dating anyway?

Yaku: ok

Yaku: so

Yaku: they got together around nationals, right?

prepare for trouble: ye

Yaku: that was in January

Yaku: and it's like

Yaku: may now

Yaku: so around four months

Osamu: im surprised they didn't break up after that whole ordeal a little ways back.

prepare for trouble: they love each other too much to let the other go for some petty people.

Atsumu: oo, hostility

prepare for trouble: oh my god.

Yaku: what?

Osamu: .

Atsumu: ha?

prepare for trouble: **@literal daddy @literal sunshine @and make it double**

prepare for trouble: we need to do our rooftop thing again.

Atsumu: the what

Yaku: seconded

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

literal daddy: what

literal daddy: oh.

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

literal daddy: it depends on our schedules and when we're free.

literal daddy: and the weather.

and make it double: YES WE HAVEN'T DONE ONE IN FOREVER.

Yaku: is this that chaotic rooftop thing I heard about

literal daddy: no that was a different one

Atsumu: a different-

Atsumu: y'all are on some different level

Osamu: you shouldn't be saying that

Atsumu: oh shut up at least I'm not throwing parties in roofs.

Osamu: no, but you are being an idiot 

Atsumu: then I'll just throw a party on a roof.

Osamu: wait.

Atsumu: Maki and Matsun was it?

Atsumu: want another round of chaotic rooftop?

prepare for trouble: >:}

and make it double: ;}

literal daddy: oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I want to keep the actual timeline since when I was writing chaotic energy, I was using the months as they went by. Like, Iwahina got together in like, July/August and that would make nationals around that time. but in japan, the year ends around April. me having nationals around August doesn't fit canonly since this is technically all canon except for the ships.
> 
> It also would make a much bigger gap, going from August to May instead of January to May.
> 
> So I might keep the time how it is. It makes sense.  
> I guess October and such was warm for them lmao
> 
> speaking of which
> 
> October 30th. It snowed for me.  
> like, seriously.
> 
> It snowed for a few hours lmao
> 
> it's 5:40 am and I wrote this
> 
> I spent time looking over the college stuff I got them laid down and wrote.
> 
> I have school and a meeting in three hours. :)


	3. 2 to the 1 from the 1 to the 3, Hinata just fucked over Tsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bean stick: YES DADDY
> 
> and make it double: WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna give a warning so I don't get shit for this, but this chapter is very vulgar because of a song so

mom: I wake up in the morning I got murder on my mind ::::)))))))))

dad: what happened now.

Ennoshita: ak-47, mac-11, glocks and 9s.

Ennoshita: so.

Ennoshita: all the other kids

Ennoshita: with the pumped up kicks

Ennoshita: better run

mom: better run

Ennoshita: out run my gun.

Ennoshita: GET OFF THE FUCKING ROOF

death by glamour: THAT SIGN CAN'T STOP ME BECAUSE I CAN'T READ

**_bean stick has logged on._ **

dad: don't tell me...

mom: Atsumu wrangled them up.

mom: Osamu provoked him.

bean stick: ugh

bean stick: ANOTHER one?

Ennoshita: TSUKISHIMA HELP ME

bean stick: um.

bean stick: no❤️

bean stick: Kageyama is down there besides you

bean stick: lmfao he looks so confused

Ennoshita: kageyama is going into the gym to practice

Ennoshita: LIKE WE SHOULD ALL DO.

dad: is hinata up there?

Ennoshita: no favorite child is not present.

bean stick: wait

mom: wait

mom: so

mom: Atsumu came all the way from Hyogo to Miyagi

Ennoshita: yes

bean stick: shoyo is favorite child for you too?

Ennoshita: I don't have any favorites.

dad: yes you do.

dad: those who are not Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Ennoshita: yes.

mom: who's on the roof?

bean stick: hanamaki-san and matsukawa-san.

Ennoshita: yer boi and our third year idiots.

Ennoshita: I wonder if his brother knows he's missing.

mom: knowing him, he probably won't say anything until a few hours later.

dad: don't they have practice right now????

bean stick: so volleyball freak miya skipped practice to be on our gym roof.

mom: which means he skipped school...

death by glamour: isn't he afraid of that kita guy?

mom: Kita is not going to be happy...

bean stick: but, he's not the captain anymore, he graduation too.

Ennoshita: you saw how much he affected the game with him just being on the court.

Ennoshita: captain or not, he can wrangle everyone up.

bean stick: oh my fucking god 

bean stick: **@literal daddy**

bean stick: Shoyo just said he'd smash kita

mom: I'm sorry????

bean stick: he's reading over my shoulder and is now currently dying.

**_prepare for trouble has logged on._ **

**_and make it double has logged on._ **

**_Atsumu has logged on._ **

**_literal daddy has logged on._ **

literal daddy: what

prepare for trouble: 2 to the 1 from the 1 to the 3

mom: I really can't with hinata.

death by glamour: and he stays the favorite no matter what he says or does.

**_Kita has logged on._ **

death by glamour: I like good pussy and I like good trees

mom: EXCUSE ME???

and make it double: smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe

and make it double: Iwaizumi you better say the next line because it's true

literal daddy: and I get more ass than a toilet seat

literal daddy: i was already doing so.

Atsumu: 3 to the 1 from the 1 to the 3

prepare for trouble: I met a bad bitch last night in the D

and make it double: let me tell you how I made her leave with me.

Atsumu: conversation and hennessy

death by glamour: ive been to the motherfucking mountain top, heard motherfuckers talk seen em drop

and make it double: if I ain't gotta weapon imma pick up a rock

and make it double: and when I bust your ass I'm gonna continue to rock.

Kita: Atsumu.

Atsumu: shit-

prepare for trouble: get your ass off the wall with your two left feet

prepare for trouble: it's real easy just follow the beat

Kita: Osamu told me that you skipped school and practice to "hang out on a roof".

Kita: Is that true?

death by glamour: don't let that fly girl pass you by

death by glamour: look real close cause strobe lights lie.

mom: we bouta have a party

prepare for trouble: turn the music up

mom: let's get it started

and make it double: go ahead shake your butt

death by glamour: I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut

death by glamour: wanna get it poppin baby step right up

Atsumu: I mean... yes and no?

Kita: What have you gained and learned from skipping to do something useless that won't help you strobe towards your goal?

prepare for trouble: some girls they act retarded

prepare for trouble: some girls are bout it bout it

and make it double: I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say

and make it double: everyday she'd be giving it up

death by glamour: shake

death by glamour: that

death by glamour: ass for me

death by glamour: shake that ass for me

mom: come on girl

prepare for trouble: shake

prepare for trouble: that

prepare for trouble: ass for me

death by glamour: shake that ass for me

death by glamour: oh girl,

death by glamour: shake

death by glamour: that

death by glamour: ass for me.

death by glamour: shake that ass for me.

Atsumu: Nothing.

Atsumu: but what I got from it is a good time

**_KORAA has logged on._ **

bean stick: two separate things are happening at the same time what the fuck.

prepare for trouble: come on girl

KORAA: SHAKE

KORAA: THAT

KORAA: ASS FOR ME

KORAA: SHAKE THAT ASS FOR ME

KORAA: IM A MENACE A DENTIST AN ORAL HYGIENIST

KORAA: OPEN YOUR MOUTH FOR ABOUT FOUR TO FIVE MINUTES

death by glamour: TAKE A LITTLE BIT OF THIS FLUORIDE RINSE

death by glamour: SWISH BUT DON'T SPIT IT

death by glamour: SWALLOW AND I'LL FINISH

mom: wow

mom: I never realized how fucking dirty this song is

bean stick: are you kidding me????

Kita: I'm glad you had fun, but throwing away your studies and practice for hanging out with friends will only fail you in the end. don't do it again 

Atsumu: yessir.

prepare for trouble: yeah me and Nate d o double g looking for a couple of bitches with double d's

and make it double: pop a little champagne and a couple of es

and make it double: slip it in her bubbuly we finna have a party

Kita: .

dad: It's very vulgar.

bean stick: fits their personalities.

Ennoshita: how have we come to me complaining about these dumbasses on a roof to commenting about the song said dumbasses were typing

death by glamour: we re coming down.

Ennoshita: Good.

literal daddy: Hi Shoyo

bean stick: HI HAJI

bean stick: I LOVE YOU AND ILL TALK TO YOU AFTER PRACTICE

literal daddy: I love you too, have fun and don't strain yourself

bean stick: YES DADDY

and make it double: WHAT

bean stick: FUCK YOU HINATA.

mom: screenshotting.

literal daddy: 🤷🏽♂️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're gonna comment to Karen and complain about the word retarted, don't 💋💋 I'll delete them 💋💋 it's a song and I won't apologize for using it since it's just lyrics, and I technically see the term being used to call the girls acting stupid. 
> 
> we're here to have fun and I'm here to spend twenty minutes going back and forth between lyrics and typing 💋💋💋


	4. Shorties Night 😌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death by glamour: you guys should come over to my house 
> 
> Yaku: I live in Tokyo.
> 
> Hoshiumi: I live in Nagano.
> 
> death by glamour: I have steven universe
> 
> Hoshiumi: I'll get on a train.
> 
> Yaku: I live in Tokyo.

death by glamour: 2 to the 1 from the 1 to the 3

Yaku: you're stupid if you think we're going to do that.

Hoshiumi: I like good pussy and I like good trees

literal sunshine: smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe

Yaku: Hinata, no-

death by glamour: aND I GET MORE ASS THAN A TOILET SEAT

Yaku: you're a fucking toilet seat.

Hoshiumi: 3 TO THE 1 FROM THE 1 TO THE 3

Yaku: NO

literal sunshine: I MET A BAD BITCH LAST NIGHT IN THE D

Hoshiumi: LET ME TELL YOU HOW I MADE HER LEAVE WITH ME

death by glamour: CONVERSATION AND HENNESSY

Yaku: ITS TIME TO STOP

Yaku: we aren't doing that again

death by glamour: aw..

death by glamour: Kita-san stopped us last time.

Yaku: good.

Yaku: hinata, how do you know the lyrics.

literal sunshine: I've never heard the song before yesterday

literal sunshine: noya-san basically helped me know the lyrics

Yaku: sigh

Hoshiumi: I don't know if that's a good influence or a bad influence

Yaku: bad

death by glamour: good

death by glamour: shoyo can join in on memes

death by glamour: don't bother trying to shelter him and think he's innocent

death by glamour: he literally called Iwaizumi daddy yesterday.

Hoshiumi: probably has before 

literal sunshine: for the sake of my life and ass, I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.

death by glamour: definitely a yes then

Hoshiumi: definitely has.

Yaku: listen

Yaku: I'm not trying to shelter him

Yaku: I'm trying to shelter my image of him.

death by glamour: lmfao

literal sunshine: >:(

Yaku: you scarred Suga and Bokuto.

Hoshiumi: speaking of which

Hoshiumi: do the captains and vice captains have like, some joint custody over shoyo?

death by death: it depends on the day and situation.

Yaku: pretty much.

literal sunshine: lmao

death by glamour: lot of the time suga-san denies Bokuto being a father to shoyo.

death by glamour: but like when he found out of Hinata's endeavours 

death by glamour: 👀

literal sunshine: 🤧🤧🤧🙈🙈🙈

death by glamour: he owns to Bokuto and Akaashi being shoyos other set of parents.

death by glamour: you guys should come over to my house 

Yaku: I live in Tokyo.

Hoshiumi: I live in Nagano.

death by glamour: I have steven universe

Hoshiumi: I'll get on a train.

Yaku: I live in Tokyo.

literal sunshine: ok to be fair

literal sunshine: nagano is 6hrs away and Hoshiumi-san is coming

literal sunshine: you're only four hours away

Yaku: .

death by glamour: I thought I'd need shoyo to convince you both 

death by glamour: turns out only yaku needs shoyo

Yaku: I was thinking logically, not jumping on the first train because a show was mentioned

literal sunshine: can we talk about how yaku-san is a bit uncultured

Hoshiumi: *confused seagull squawk*

Yaku: never do that again

Yaku: and Hinata, I never thought I'd say this to you, but I will roundhouse kick your ass

literal sunshine: Hajime would snap you

literal sunshine: both in half and with a gauntlet

death by glamour: i didnt know a new sequel of infinity war came out

Hoshiumi: is your bf that threatening

**_literal sunshine_** _has sent an image._

Hoshiumi: wow his chat name really does make sense

death by glamour: you think suga-san has a mommy kink

Yaku: we're getting off topic

literal sunshine: you're only saying that because we'd shift the mommy kink onto you and you don't want to be exposed

death by glamour: ouch

Hoshiumi: and yet he did anyway

Yaku: ok first off

Yaku: no

Yaku: secondly, I'd rather not be called mommy sexually

Yaku: thirdly, you called me uncultured and I want to know why

literal sunshine: ok so

death by glamour: wait,

death by glamour: you don't want to be called mommy sexually??

death by glamour: so you'll allow it normally????

literal sunshine: you're not really caught up on the latest trends, like you don't even play mc bro

Yaku: oh

Yaku: I've never really been one for games or shows

Yaku: that's my brothers thing

death by glamour: hello????

death by glamour: are we ignoring that????

Yaku: yes 

literal sunshine: yes

Hoshiumi: I won't ignore it

death by glamour: thank you kourai-san

death by glamour: it's time for yuu to get his revenge

Yaku: wait

Yaku: what

**_death by glamour_** _has changed **Yaku** 's name to **mommy kink🙈**._

Hoshiumi: lmao

**_death by glamour_** _has changed **Hoshiumi** 's name to **seagull from little mermaid**._

mommy kink 🙈: Noya, I'm going to kill you.

seagull from little mermaid: HEY

literal sunshine: his name is scuttle.

death by glamour: oh

death by glamour: thx shoyo

death by glamour: wait how do you know

literal sunshine: I have a little sister

death by glamour: oh.

seagull from little mermaid: does everyone here that's online rn have siblings????

mommy kink🙈: I have two younger brothers

seagull from little mermaid: I have an older brother

death by glamour: I have three older sisters

seagull from little mermaid: ouch

death by glamour: the makeup and dresses....

death by glamour: it scarred me to this day.

literal sunshine: haha

death by glamour: hey, natsu-chan is gonna drag you into that shit soon

literal sunshine: she already does 😊🤗

literal sunshine: she's already done it to haji too

seagull from little mermaid: does he have any siblings?

literal sunshine: no, he doesnt.

death by glamour: ok but like??

death by glamour: my house????

literal sunshine: not right now.

mommy kink🙈: and let's not get Hoshiumi on a six hour train ride.

 _ **mommy kink🙈**_ _has cleared their name._

seagull from little mermaid: but. yes ok. sure. Hoshiumi will not get on a train.

death by glamour: .

Yaku: .

literal sunshine: .

literal sunshine: Kourai-san.

literal sunshine: are you on a train?

seagull from little mermaid: no.

seagull from little mermaid: I was walking to one.

death by glamour: HEY KOURAI CAN STAY WITH ME

Yaku: he HAS SCHOOL.

Yaku: HE DOESN'T GO TO KARASUNO.

literal sunshine: although, he would look nice in our uniform.

death by glamour: ok you have a boyfriend

literal sunshine: I'm practically laying down on him and he's reading what I'm typing.

literal sunshine: and he says it would probably look good too.

seagull from little mermaid: psh, what is he?

seagull from little mermaid: gay?

Yaku: .

death by glamour: um.

Yaku: yes????????

seagull from little mermaid: oh shit wait-

death by glamour: he literally had sex with a guy

seagull from little mermaid: ok listen 

Yaku: listening

seagull from little mermaid: .

seagull from little mermaid: shoyo

seagull from little mermaid: why are you with Iwaizumi right now

literal sunshine: ??

literal sunshine: because he's my boyfriend??

Yaku: tf is wrong with your brain

death by glamour: smooth brain 🙈🙈🙈🙈

seagull from little mermaid: SHUT UP

death by glamour: my house. tmr after school.

Yaku: I'm just going to be supervising you dumbasses

death by glamour: NO

death by glamour: IT'S SHAWTIES NIGHT TMR

literal sunshine: noya-san, that doesn't exist.

death by glamour: it does now

death by glamour: if you and seijohs previous third years get to hang out on rooftops every week,

death by glamour: we get to have that too

death by glamour: except we're not going on rooftops this time

seagull from little mermaid: I just realized that this group has a thing for rooftops

Yaku: yeah it just sorta happened

literal sunshine: Maki and matsun started it

death by glamour: they start a lot of things

death by glamour: like how more than half of this chat got money 

death by glamour: and how you and Iwaizumi got together 

literal sunshine: 🤗🤗🤗 

Yaku: but fine

Yaku: I'll go over 

seagull from little mermaid: it'd take me a little while to get there though.

death by glamour: that's fine

literal sunshine: haji says he can see the chaos from here 

death by glamour: WE'RE GONNA HAVE A 

death by glamour: B L A S T

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HENS
> 
> CHAOTIC ENERGY IS BACK FOR A SECOND BOOK~!!
> 
> I'm also making another chat fic but idk what to call it. it's gonna be yakuhina, maybe some other pairs


End file.
